The Real Me
by EditorE
Summary: Essence was just a normal girl at WhiteChapel...until shes gets Bitten by a vampire and her life is upside down even her appearence and mostly her Crusher, Benny...Benny/OC
1. Character introduction

Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic story! Hope you like it! But first I want to introduce you to the Character im putting on..

**Name: Essence Smith**

**Age: 16**

**Friends: Benny,Ethan,Sarah,Erica and Rory (Sometimes),Jane (Acts like shes a sister to her)**

**Hobbie: Likes Playing Video Games with Ethan and Benny,Loves watching Dusk with jane (but really doesn't like dusk),Likes Skateboarding,and mostly dancing**

**Pet Peaves: hates to be called a lady or woman,Dusk fans,Benny's Flirtness with other girls,Rory Dumbness and acting annoying**

**Species: Human**

**Likes to: To act like a tomboy,To wear skater shoes**

**Likes: Vampires,Skateboarding and Dancing**

**So this is my Character for the story..hope you will ike her!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! This is my first Chapter of My babysitters a Vampire:The Real Me

**Essesnce's POV:**

**I walk through the doors and start walking to my locker until someone taps me on my shoulder, I turn around to see that's its benny and ethan**

"**Hey guys" I said Smiling**

"**Hey Essence,so are you gonna see that Dusk Premire?" Said benny**

**I scoffed "Oh please going to the Dusk premiere would be the last thing I would do!" I said**

"**So Wanna play video games after school?" Ethan said**

"**Wouldn't Miss it" I said Smiling**

"**Great.." Benny said while smiling at me**

"**Well I'll see you later" I said **

**I walk to my locker getting my books out**

**At Lunch…..**

**Essence's POV:**

**I Go to lunch with Sarah until Ethan bumps into her with his lunch tray making the food go all over sarah's shirt!**

"**Eww! Dork!" Sarah said kinda embarrassed and rally upset**

**Ethan didn't know what to say**

"**Really?Your not gonna say anything after what you just did!" Sarah said a little angry**

**I took her to the table where Erica is sitting so there wont be any fight going on**

"**Sorry about that..im sure my friend apologizes..soon" I said with a apologetic look**

"**its okay I really don't care anymore" Said Sarah sitting down**

"**ooh What happened to your shirt?" Erica said Pointing at Sarah's shirt**

"**Don't ask" Sarah Replied rolling her eyes**

"**Well whatever,so where were you at math class today?" Erica said to sarah**

"**Umm I was with someone…" Sarah Said**

"**With Who? Jesse?"**

"**Yes" Sarah Answered**

"**Ahh love, Wish I had a cute boyfriend I could skip class with" Erica Said Dreamly**

"**Oh please if you had one I bet you wouldn't even skip one class with him..because you're a good girl" I said**

"**I can be bad" Erica admitted**

"**Oh please your on the honer roll and you have straight A's" sarah said**

"**You're a good girl too!" Erica said to sarah**

"**I don't know anymore" Said Sarah under her breath**

"**So are you going to the Dusk premire, I got two seats so maybe you can bring your cute boyfriend" said Erica nudging at Sarah**

"**Ummm..Hes not a big on Dusk" Sarah Admitted**

"**What? How can you date someone who isn't a fan of dusk?" Erica Asked**

"**You know Erica, guys really don't like dusk as much as girls do" I said**

"**Come on I bet everybody here likes dusk….i mean the second book changed my life" Erica Said**

"**I know" I said**

**Benny's POV:**

**Me,Ethan,and Rory were both talking until I saw Essence with Sarah and Erica**

**I started to stare at essence while ethan and rory were talking.**

"**umm Benny…" Ethan said Noticing me staring at Essence**

"**Dude!" Rory said then he nudged my elbow**

**I come back to reality "umm hey whats u?"**

**I said trying to change the subject**

"**Were you just staring at Essence?" Ethan said**

**I Scoffed "What? No?" I said lying**

"**Dude come on we both saw you staring at Essence..but you cant blame her shes pretty cute" Rory said winking at Essence**

"**Dude I call dibs on her!" I said getting angry**

**Rory gave me a glare**

"**So you were staring at her" Ethan said**

"**Yeah so?" I said Shrugging**

"**Why don't you jut ask her out?" Ethan said**

**I Shrugged**

"**Well if your not gonna do it then…" Rory said about to get up but benny yanked him down**

"**Last time: I call dibs" I said glaring at Rory**

**Ethan Rolled his eyes , getting annoyed**

"**Anyways…...I bet one of these babes are gonna be your babysitter tonight" I said**

"**So….?" Ethan said questioning**

"**So! It means that you might have a chance with one of these babes" I said**

"**You know that were dorks right?" Ethan said**

"**I doubt its that Dusker chick" I said pointing at Erica who was talking woth sarah and Essence**

"**Well why don't you go and see if shes the babysitter" Ethan said with sarcasm**

"**Hey that's a great idea!" I said standing and going over to sarah ,Erica,and Essence**

"**Dude I was sarcastic!" Ethan said yelling to benny**

**I walk over to the girls and sit next to Essence who I winked at which made her smile and then turned to Erica**

"**So…any chance you might me Babysitting the morgans tonight?" I said**

"**Why do you know their kids? " Erica Said**

"**Well I do you see my buddy…." I look over and see ethan hiding under the table and rory waving at them" You know what? I'll be right back" I sadi and went back to rory and ethan**

"**Dude what was that about?" I said**

"**Dude! Why would tell them I need a babysitter..and now theyre gonna think im a dork who needs a babysitter!" Ethan said embarrassed**

**I roll my eyes**

"**Whatever lets go" Ethan said while leaving the Cafeteria**

**Essence's POV:**

**Im Walking through the hallways until a Drama kid stops me**

"**Hello Essence" He said with a Smirk**

"**Umm..Hi" I said**

"**Theres this Party at jesse's and I was wondering if you wanna come?" He said with a smile**

'**Me going to a party with a cute guy! Ummm Duh!' I thought **

"**Yeah!" I said with a big smile**

"**Great..Cant wait to see you tonight" He said and gave me a wink "and by the way im frank" He said and then walked off**

**I squealed. Until Sarah came..im guessing she heard my Conversation with Frank**

"**What did you just Do?" sarah said**

"**What? I got invited to a cool party with a Cute guy!" I said Excitedly**

"**Listen,Ive met jesse's friends before and that's one of them..hes also a vampire!" Sarah said**

"**Really?" I said**

"**Umm yeah!" Sarah said**

"**Look I really want go to this party! Just please let me go! I promise I wont be around the vampires!Please!" I begged**

"**Fine!" Sarah said giving in**

"**Thanks! I Promise I wont regret this!" I said excitedly and then walked away**

"**I hope" sarah said getting worried**

**Sorry for Shortness! I will soon make the next one longer!**


End file.
